Fred
Fred (better known under his superhero title Fredzilla) is one of the main characters from the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6. He is based on the original Fredzilla from the Big Hero 6 Marvel comic. Appearance Fred is a tall, shaggy, and scrawny young man, often seen wearing baggy clothing and is rather unkept. His traditional outfit consists of a pink T-shirt with a Japanese Kaiju monster imprint and white, long-sleeved undershirt, dark green, OD cargo shorts, and white sneakers with dark green laces. His superhero form is a battle suit, with the appearance of a traditional, Japanese, Kaiju monster. The beast mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, and three eyes (with the top notably acting as Fred's access to vision). The suit also allows him to breathe fire. Personality Unlike the rest of his friends, Fred lacks any high-caliber science or physical capabilities, instead playing as the "class clown" to the team's dynamic. It was implied by the creators of the film that Fred was meant as a test subject for the others, but it is unkown if this is true in the film's canon. It is also implied that all of the other character's outlandish names may not be their actual names, and that they were given to them by Fred as nicknames. He also acts as a mascot to the Sanfransokyo Institute of Technology. He is shown to be a huge otaku and fanatic of all things heroic and monstrous (a trait that may have come from his father), keeping collectable memorabilia of every shape, size and print in his room. Because of this, his understanding of science is mildly esque, having asked his friends to use their scientific resources to give him super powers. It is revealed that his family is incredibly rich, a fact that he neglected to tell his friends or even considered mentioning. Powers and Abilities While possessing no powers of his own, Fred does possess intuitive skills that the others may lack, using his knowledge of supervillains to narrow down the search to who the mysterious masked supervillain was (while wrong, still helped narrow down their search). As Fred is profound in comic book fiction, from being able to readily identify comic book tropes to quickly realizing underlying narrative of the situation at hand. In addition, Fred is an English major, giving him a talent for understanding fiction and writing. Besides English, Fred can also speak Spanish, though it appears he is still learning it since in the film, he says "mi casa" claiming it's French and translates it incorrectly, believing it means "front door" when in reality it means "my house". Later on however, he correctly says words or phrases in different occasions like calling his mother "madre" and saying "caliente, muy caliente" when eating hot nachos; coincidentally enough, Karmi gave her fictionalized version of Fred (Flame Jumper) the catchphrase "Things are about to get muy caliente". Because of his vast estate, extensive wealth and loyal butler, Fred is able to provide a base of operations and area for them to train and hone their new skills, making him a valuable asset to the team away from battle. It is also shown that he has considerable skill in sign-spinning. Due to being the SFIT's mascot, Fred is extremely dexterous and fast with spinning signs. When spinning a metal board to fight off swarms of microbots, this skill becomes surprisingly effective. Lighting a board on fire and twirling it at high speeds also makes it a formidable weapon. Weapons Fred wields a fully-armed battle suit that was made for him by Hiro. Designed after his macot outfit, the suit appears to resemble a "kaiju", which a monster usually found in Japanese cinema. Equipped into the suit includes a flamethrower in the suit's maw, springed feet allowing him to jump incredible heights and heavy insulation, allowing him to take blunt force (from both attacks and falling great heights) without bodily harm. For night patrol, the suit's lens help Fred see in darker areas, while its claws can be used as weapons for hand combat. The suit may have also been made to reflect Fred's desire for superpowers (most notably, the ability to change into a monster at will). Due to the suit's flame thrower, it is woven from Kevlar material, making it fireproof to protect Fred from flames generated by his flamethrower or from other sources. In ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', Fred has a few other sets of battle armored suits that are used only for special occasions. Like the Ultra Armor, which is titanium armored so he could fight a monster who had attacked the team. Fred's armor was nearly the same than his first suit, but was silver and the spikes on the back could retract. Along with the "Boss Awesome Armor", has Fred wore his father's costume to trick Baron Von Steamer into believing he was Boss Awesome. When High Voltage became humanoid eel mutants, Fred gains a Fredmeleon suit that allows him to use a chameleon's ability of capabilities, but it doesn't have the powers of his Kaiju suit. Role in the Crossover As a member of the Big Hero 6, his involvement in a world full of magic and action in the fandom is a welcomed one, especially in AUs that call for heroes saving the day (most notably Avengers AU). Because of Fred's similar personality traits, appearance traits, interest in "monsters" and delusions of wonder (as well as the exact same voice actor), fans like to believe that Fred may in-fact be a descendant of Tuffnut Thorston. Another theory is that Fred may be a descendant of Prince Hans also/instead, given his wealth and the presence of a sculpture of Hans in Fred's backyard (before Baymax destroyed it in a demonstration of his rocket fist). Relationships Family Fred's Father Fred's Mother Friends/ Allies Hiro Hamada Baymax Honey Lemon GoGo Tomago Wasabi Rapunzel Corona Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Tuffnut Thorston Queen Elsa Princess Anna Enemies Yokai Mother Gothel Pitch Black Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. In the original comics, Fred's power was being able to summon a Kaiju-shaped aura to be used in combat. While his ability in the film is substituted with the use of a monster suit, one of Fred's first ideas for a super power was the ability to turn into a Kaiju similar to that of his comic counterpart. In the comic's version of the team, every one of the members were Japanese in ethnicity (or Ainu in Fred's case). In the film, Fred is a regular human being of Caucasian descent. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Nicknamed Fredzilla, it is revealed that he is Ainu in origin and spent time growing up on a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Japan. He joined the new Big Hero Six with other new member and Fred. Together they battle Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. Working together the battle Badgal. Spider-Man rallies many of earth heroes including Big Hero 6 to help stop the construction of Doctor Octopus' satellites. Big Hero 6 found one of the facilities, discovered that it is guarded by Everwraith. Despite a tough battle, Big Hero 6 finally ended up victorious. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes